


【all Tian】蜜糖果实

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: 高天亮以为他能搞定四个人。
Relationships: all Tian
Kudos: 21





	【all Tian】蜜糖果实

**Author's Note:**

> 写得我快要死了………………
> 
> 预警：双性、5p、中野Dom/Sub关系提及
> 
> 为了我的良心补充一句，小狐狸不会怀孕，请放心……

高天亮推开门，看见房间里整整齐齐四个人，揉揉眼睛又退出去。奇怪，这回明明只约了中单一个。  
金泰相追上来伸手拉住他，笑着碰了碰小孩微红的脸颊，“不想试试吗？”高天亮眼睛一眨他就知道小孩上钩了，手滑到尾椎骨富有暗示性地摁压，“上次的任务……”说到一半，小孩急忙捂住他的嘴，慌张地一点头，绕过他往套间里面走。  
真可爱啊，金泰相欣赏了一会儿小狐狸发飘颤抖的步子，才快步跟上去。

今天他穿的是简单的白T加牛仔裤，贴身的剪裁凸显了纤细的腿部线条，瘦窄的臀部都尽力裹出一点圆鼓鼓的意思。小孩靠在上单身上磨蹭，伸手去够他的头顶，像只竖起身子扒拉礼物的小狐狸。金韩泉拉住他的双手放到腰间，“自己脱。”高天亮对情欲再坦诚也觉出羞来，咬着嘴唇犹豫了会儿，才把裤子蹬掉。  
面料轻薄的内裤中间那块已经被沾得湿透，后面插着的按摩棒再也藏不下去，滑出来一小截，在布料上戳出明显的痕迹。“原来inb哥还有这种特殊待遇啊。”辅助刮刮他的尖下巴，“走过来感觉怎么样？”高天亮吸了口气，这不轻不重的两句话撩得他下面又流出一股水，混着之前的液体黏糊糊得不成样子。刘青松一看小狐狸难耐的表情就知道自己说中了，坐车过来的时候，小孩一定夹紧了腿，偷偷挪动着屁股去刺激最想要的那一点。走路的时候也是小心翼翼地咬着怕掉了，表面上装出若无其事的样子，其实心跳得飞快，饥渴的洞穴把玩具吸得紧紧的，害怕被发现又恨不得下一刻就被扯下裤子狠狠填满。  
金韩泉偏头过去吻他，小狐狸仰着头有点喘，手臂环着哥哥的宽肩越收越紧。刘青松隔着布摸了几下嫌不过瘾，把碍事的内裤往中间卷，露出两瓣白嫩的臀肉，然后拉住几乎搓成一股绳的布料向上提。布绳勒紧了臀缝，直接卡进了前面的两片肉中间，拉扯的时候反复刺激最娇嫩的花核。小狐狸软了腰，喉咙里全是变了调的呻吟，甜甜腻腻地勾着魂。最敏感的地方被摩擦的快感太过强烈，玩了几次他就受不住了，小腹颤抖着，盛不下的水液顺着大腿流出长长的痕迹。金泰相把手上的遥控器一下子推到最大，突然的震颤让身子绷直了一瞬，又软成更湿热的一滩水。后面含不住不断振动的按摩棒，黑色的玩具沾着淋漓滑腻汁水，一点一点往外伸。那条折磨他的内裤终于被林炜翔解下来，湿乎乎地卡在膝弯。AD捂了捂小孩溢满了泪水的眼睛，“别哭啊。”“你说你妈呢。”高天亮好不容易从呻吟中挤出一句反驳，接着就被顶没了声。上单握着被体温捂热了的玩具往里探，故意在那片敏感的软肉打转磨蹭。“哥哥……”小狐狸软绵绵地哼唧，浑身都没了力气，全靠金韩泉环着腰才没滑到地板上。  
“我帮你啊。”ad慢悠悠看他一眼，还是那个温吞样子。半硬的性器被握住撸动，高天亮舒服得喘气，往他手里顶了顶。已经挺立的乳头也被凑过来的中单细心地抚慰，酥酥麻麻的感觉从前胸涌到全身。刘青松咬着他的后颈留下一个个吻痕，双手揉捏着怕痒的后腰。全身上下的敏感点同时被玩弄的快感实在超出单薄身体的极限，高天亮被夹在中间无处可逃，只能喘着叫着迅速被送上渴望已久的高潮。

还在余韵中颤抖的小狐狸被中单抱到了床上，小小一团缩在哥哥怀里，红着眼角看着他。金泰相漂亮的手伸过来，像之前的每一次一样，小孩小心地为他印上一个亲吻，默契地赋予他掌控自己的权力。属于Dom的气场顿时张开，那种令他为之震颤的掌控欲一点点代替了眼神中柔和的部分。  
“天……”中单咬着他小小的耳垂，像一个命令又像一个恳求。高天亮想要什么他就给什么，想要多少他就给多少。引导、信任、克制、放纵，全部融进循环往复的索取和给予中。  
平时他们没有刻意隐瞒这一层关系，下一个人总会从金泰相手上收到带着漂亮绳痕鞭痕的小狐狸。但谁也没真正见过现在这样展露清澈sub气质的高天亮。他交托出控制权，任由对方探索最细微的每一丝欲望，每一个反应都诚实又纯净，浸透了对dom无限的依赖。  
分开的腿突然被推得更里，几乎是折叠起来，高天亮睁开眼，看到林炜翔的瞬间，又切换成了那副无法无天的小队霸模样，“别乱搞。”  
小孩后面喂饱了前面还馋着，轻轻一摸就往外淌水。ad歪着头看了看，直接包住饱满的花唇一阵搓揉。“嗯……”高天亮被伺候得飘出几个甜腻的鼻音，今天还没吃到东西的花穴一张一合，流出一股股丰沛的蜜液。  
然后那个湿透了的地方就被手掌打了一下，力道不重，拍出来的黏腻水声却够响亮。小狐狸睁圆了眼，骂人都慢了两秒，“林炜翔你是狗吧！”  
“高天亮你别叫。”小孩身体的反应骗不了人，黏滑液体涌得更多更急，分明很享受这种羞耻又舒服的拍打。中单看着他又羞又气的模样笑了笑，附在耳边轻声说，“下回试试皮拍。”小狐狸倒吸一口气，情不自禁地开始想象手脚被捆在一起，抽打惩罚娇嫩花朵的疼痛与快感，耳尖顿时红透了，被身后的Dom叼住细细啃咬，手臂也紧紧把小孩锁在怀里。

勃起的阴茎抵住流着水的嫩红小口，小狐狸的喘气声急促起来，他有点害怕同时被两根东西撑满的感觉，但前面又实在是空虚，穴口自动收缩着想把性器往里吞，那根东西却往上滑，在娇嫩肉粒上划着圈碾磨，就是不给他一个痛快。  
“你他妈是不是人啊！”小孩从牙缝里挤出一句，扭着身子想逃，却被中单握住腰给了一记深顶。他身上那些ad娇纵出来的张牙舞爪的软刺一下全消了，在无言的命令下乖乖地张开腿承受过分的撩拨。  
等到小孩已经湿得不能再湿，肉棒才重新移到入口磨蹭。“进来……”高天亮闭着眼，小小的肉环终于如愿被顶开，刚进了半截他就受不住了，呜咽着缩紧了身体，又被两个人温柔地安抚。“别怕别怕，”ad帮他擦了擦眼泪，“不哭啊。”  
紧窄的甬道绞紧了入侵物，他张大嘴巴深深地呼吸，磨了好久才终于吞下整根性器。前后同时被撑满带来灭顶的酸胀和饱足感，小狐狸几乎失了神，声音也被挤得又软又甜，“不行……太满了……”一半抱怨一半撒娇的口吻勾得两根肉棒都开始抽插，交替地碾过柔软多汁的嫩肉。今天两个人似乎都格外狠，每一下都又深又重，夹在中间的小狐狸很快招架不住两份过载的快感，被肏得迷迷糊糊，喘着叫了声金泰相，三个韩语发音软糯糯地糊成一片。然后前面的穴心就被凶狠地连续顶弄，逼得小狐狸又叫了声哥哥，娇娇软软地含着些道歉的意味。可这点投机取巧的小心思都要被金泰相剥开来，坏心眼的中单非要问个明白，“叫谁呢？”  
这下高天亮不敢再说话了，只能颤抖着享受双倍的取悦。汹涌的情潮一个连着一个层层叠加，他被带到熟悉的顶点又再往更高的地方轻轻抛起。花穴震颤着攀上高潮，涌出一大股蜜汁顺着交合的地方往下淌。可连一点喘息的机会都没有，抽搐着的软肉就又被重重地摩擦抚慰，后面的肉棒也次次顶着敏感点戳弄。之前的每一种快感都好像乘上了十倍，单薄的身体被迅速推向又一个顶峰，狐狸爪子抓紧了林炜翔的背，呻吟里拔出一声艳丽的高音，美妙的多重高潮席卷而来，外界的声音与影像消逝远去，只余纯净的汹涌的无法抵挡的极乐。

刚从高潮的欢愉中缓过来，小狐狸就被上单打横抱在怀里，射进去的精液随着走动一点一点从两个洞口溢出来流到腿根，高天亮也懒得管，只顾双手环着金韩泉的脖颈，眯着眼睛调笑，“哥哥生气了吗？”  
激烈的性爱让他脸颊泛红，眸子里也含着说不出的诱人光彩。见对方不回答，高天亮笑得更开心了，勾着嘴角去摸前后红肿的穴口，又收回来看了看指尖沾的黏腻白浊，“真狠啊”。微微沙哑的嗓音配上满身的暧昧痕迹，叫人恨不得把他肏到只能哭喊着自己的名字，一句多余的话也讲不出来。

金韩泉把他放下来，让他趴到高脚凳上，小狐狸晕乎乎地抬起头，正好跟辅助凉丝丝的眼神撞个正着。  
……完蛋了。最醋最狠心的在这儿等着他呢。  
刘青松倚着吧台，好看的眉眼盛着深不见底的怒气，“高天亮你可真能耐。”  
小狐狸彻底慌了神，辅助是几个哥哥里最难哄的，其他人撒个娇多多少少都会心软，称得上手到擒来，只有刘青松不吃这套，不管他怎么软着嗓子叫哥哥，都能冷着脸继续搞。之前他一时皮痒，故意在辅助面前和朋友搂搂抱抱，还顶着对方的眼神警告讲了一下午黄色笑话。结果被绑在椅子上正对着穿衣镜，后面塞了跳蛋，前面插了根双头的按摩棒，一头刺激着里面的点，另一头抵着花核不断震动。刘青松硬着心肠坐在旁边看了他一个小时，由着他被玩具吊着反反复复地高潮，身下又酸又麻几乎要失去知觉。最后他哭哑了嗓子，一边抽噎着认错一边自己用手拨开花唇求着哥哥肏进来，刘青松才勉强放过他。  
回想起那次，高天亮更慌了，抖着手去摸辅助的胯间，却被抓住挪开。刘青松俯下身，轮流掐着两边肿胀的乳珠，小狐狸呜呜地叫着，敏感的地方被粗暴地对待，痛感中混合着电流般的异样快感，他又害怕又忍不住主动挺着胸把自己往那双手上靠。

其实刘青松是不想来的，他难以接受跟别人共享他的小狐狸，即使事实就是如此，他也不愿意面对。高天亮对谁都一样，但也都不一样，他不自觉地给了每个人不同的反应，而那些对别人的不同现在明明白白地展现，每一处看起来都好像是特殊待遇，足以把人的独占欲全部挑起来。聪明的小狐狸难得笨了一回，还傻乎乎地没明白发生了什么，只知道今晚自己乖一点也不行勾一点也不行，不管怎样都要被狠狠地占有。

金韩泉用湿巾草草清理了穴里乱七八糟的液体，有些粗糙的无纺布刮过柔嫩内壁，带来微微的痛与更强烈的痒。性器从后面顶过来，在会阴碾压滑动，上单哑着嗓子征求意见，“想要哪个？”  
“嗯……？”小狐狸逃开刘青松的视线，转头看着金韩泉，又变出放浪魅惑的一面，咬着嘴唇故意摆出犹豫纠结的模样，短短一句荤话每个音节都甜得能扯出丝来，“前面吧，前面比较痒，想要哥哥呢。”

性器顶到唇边，小狐狸便张口含住，眼神转悠着飘上来，试图用乖巧的上目线讨好生了气的哥哥，好像忘记了自己上一句话说了什么，努力装出一副无辜样子。  
刘青松这个角度把小狐狸的动作看得最清楚。他一边舔着嘴里的肉棒，舌尖绕着敏感的浅沟打转，一边撅着屁股扭着腰，好让金韩泉肏到最深最痒的那个点。吸饱了精气的小狐狸反而更勾人，一举一动都浸透了从未见过的迷人风情，彻底打翻了他心里的醋坛子。  
“就该把你关起来，”刘青松轻声说，手指抓着小狐狸湿乎乎的头发，逼着他再含深一点。“从早到晚被灌得满满的，哪也去不了。”  
这样你就只属于我了。  
高天亮被他的话刺激得夹紧了花穴，好像真的要催着身后的人射进来，让贪吃的肉洞时时刻刻装满精液。金韩泉皱着眉，双手握住纤细的腰身，开始大力顶弄已经被蹂躏过一回的红肿软肉。  
这下小狐狸真的叫也叫不出来了，疲惫的身子又连接上过量的愉悦，小腹酸胀得几乎要坏掉。嘴巴里的东西也开始往更深处顶，撑满整个口腔。他漂亮的眼睫缀满了水光，摇曳着滴落下来，可怜极了，又让人想要对他再过分一点，再多看一点诱人情态。  
身体里埋的那根突然加快了速度，每一下都撞出黏腻的水声，几乎要把一层层软肉全擦出火来。小狐狸受不住了，吐出含着的性器，用双手握住抚慰，让前端抵着柔软的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖在最敏感的地方勾动。  
到后面他其实倦得不太清醒了，只凭着本能迎合前后的顶弄。阴茎虚弱地又射了一次，花穴高潮的次数已经数都数不清，却还是滴滴答答流着粘稠的汁水，再被新的液体浇灌进深处。最后刘青松揪着他的头发迫使他仰头，淡白色的精液一股股射到脸上，眉梢眼角都沾上了点，更显得失神的表情脆弱又撩人。

被洗干净裹到被子里的时候小孩已经累得快睡着了，嘴巴里模模糊糊飘出两个音节：“抱抱。”

是在叫谁呢？


End file.
